Atonement
by Meatt
Summary: Yomi and Kagura are brought back together by an unknown entity. With the help of Kagura and her friends Yomi must fulfill her pact or her and Kagura will face certain death even though all obstacles are unknown. TBD
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I don't own Ga Rei. **

The autumn sweeps across the courtyard of the Ohju Hot Springs Hotel. The cloudless, night sky gives every onlooker the view of the sparkling beauties overhead. Sitting on the wooden step of the hotel, three young, individuals stare into the heavens, quietly giving thanks that they are alive to see another beautiful night like this, except for one. The ex-white priestess is unable to bring express her thanks to the heavens like everyone else, due to the stirring turmoil within herself.

"Nothing has changed," she says quietly to herself.

Kensuke and Shizuru both shift their eyes to her, understanding what she means. Ever since the end of humanity was averted, humans had yet to change their ways. Though the number of murders, robberies, and other crimes had decreased, it doesn't say much when the amount of criminal activity was so high to begin with.

"We must have faith that the people will come around," Kensuke says patting the girl on the head.

The Tsuchimiya girl focuses on the twinkling stars overhead.

_"When will that be? Five….ten…..twenty….one hundred years from now?"_

Kagura's heart begins to ache as she contemplates on the issue of how much she went through for the ungrateful people of this planet. Though it's been one year since that time, human throw away chances that were given to them off of the hopes and dreams of others. So many people died so that everyone alive could remain living their lives. Kagura's mood deepens the more she thinks on the subject. Her thoughts now move to Yomi, the girl that raised her, showed her how kind people can actually be, and gave Kagura the remains of her spirit so that she could continue living. Kagura lifts herself from the wooden steps and turns her back to the outside to Kensuke and Shizuru.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night you two," she says making her way back into the hotel.

* * *

><p>Soft patters of feet erupt from under Kagura as she make her way to back to her room. Just as she turns the corner, she jumps back in reaction to meeting someone in the hall.<p>

"Oh dear," an older woman says grasping her chest in shock.

"I'm sorry, I should have been looking where I was going," Kagura says giving her a weak smile staring at the woman's long black hair and red ornament implanted into it.

"Oh no, I should have been more attentive." The thumping in her chest begins to slowly decrease as the seconds go by. "I hope that you and your friends are having a pleasant time in my hotel. I bet it's a relief that you arrived while we have no residence."

"We are loving it ma'am."

"Call me Rei."

"We are loving it Rei," Kagura starts to slowly move towards the woman. "I'm sorry to end our conversation so abruptly, but I'm tired. Have a good night," Kagura says walking past the woman and to her room.

* * *

><p>Kagura tosses and turns under the weight of her futon. Her heart begins to race as her body begins to feel like its being set ablaze. A sudden sensation of something trying to rip her heart out causes the girl to throw her futon off her and get on all fours. Clutching her chest, the Kagura attempts to resist this sensation to the best of her ability. Finally begin overpowered, Kagura feels as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Her eyes glaze over as her body goes limp. A soft thud accompanies the impact of her body against the floor of her room.<p>

Kagura awakens total darkness. Using her hand to hoist herself from her prone position, she can feel the hard earth beneath her. Standing on her feet, her vision begins to slowly improve. Scanning the area, she can distinguish the area around her is made of jagged rock, much like that of a cave. Wanting to investigate the area more, Kagura takes moves forward. Her foot is caught on an object places on the ground, causing her to trip and fall on her chest and face.

"Damn it," she says rubbing her face with her right hand.

Kagura shifts her vision to ascertain what she had caused her to fall. Due to her current position she is unable to make out what the weird shaped object is on the ground. Maneuvering her body to face what the object is, she clearly can make that it's a person. Upon further inspecting facial features of the body of the person near her heart skips a beat as she recognizes it as her sister. Positioning herself on her knees, Kagura grabs the girls shoulders and begins to shake her in an attempt to force her to gain consciousness.

"Yomi….Yomi…..Wake up! It's me Kagura!"

The raven haired girl's eyes slowly open to the sound of the sweet voice familiar voice that's ringing in her ear. Kagura's eyes begin to tear up as joy begins to overwhelm her. Kagura's heart feels lightens as the knowledge that Yomi was alive and with her causing more tears to stream down her face. Clutching the Yomi's head to her chest, Kagura continues to live in the moment of their reunion.

"Yomi….Kagura…," a voice echoes in the darkness.

Kagura stops her crying and concentrates straight ahead. Kagura is unable to make out anything due to the lack of light that goes deeper into the cave. Yomi groggily removes herself from Kagura's grip and uses the wall to hoist herself up. The strain of barely having any of her own soul left from the merging with Kagura renders her extremely weak. Kagura notices her sister's struggles and jumps to her feet. Positioning her arm around her, Kagura uses her body to assist Yomi in standing.

"Kagura Tsuchimiya and Yomi Isayama, I welcome you to the land of the dead."

"Dead, what do you mean," Kagura shouts into the darkness.

The voice waits a couple of moments before engaging the girl's question.

"It seems as though the spirit bond that held your two spirits together has broken or should I say was forced apart."

Kagura and Yomi are both shocked at what the voice had just relayed to them. In the midst of their surprise the entity continues.

"You two have purified countless spirit so I have taken an interest in you, especially the young Isayama girl. I want to propose an offer to Yomi Isayama. I need you to slay six spirit beasts that didn't return when Kagura Tsuchimiya purified the Naraku and in exchange I will grant you the ability to live within the human world once again as a human."

Kagura is shocked at the offer that was just given to Yomi. The only idea that runs through her mind at this point is that she will be able to be with Yomi once again and in return she just has to kill six spirit beasts. The brunette stares into the shadows with her eyes barely open. The opportunity to have her body back was tempting, however; she couldn't bring herself to go back to the human world. Not after everything she's done.

"I decline."

Kagura quickly shifts head to face Yomi. The decision to deny what seemed like a reasonable request has Kagura riddled with curiosity.

"Yomi….Why?"

"Do you think I should be in that world with all the horrible things that have happened because of me Kagura? I've killed so many people, turned the one man that loved me into an evil spirit, and even tried to send the planet into oblivion. I have no right to go back there."

Yomi pauses for a moment to think about her next choice of words.

"Don't you think it's time that I pay for my sins? I have so many of them to atone for."

The voice once decides now would be a good time to interrupt the girl's depressing moment.

"You are quite noble young lady, however; if you do not take this deal both you will be stuck here. You see, since the girl's soul has been depleted so much, there is no way she could maintain her physical form without assistance. "

"You bastard," Yomi quietly spits into the darkness.

"You are the cause of this Isayama. Using the remnants of your soul to fill in the holes of hers backfired leaving the chance for this opportunity. You should be thankful; I'm trying giving you both a second chance at life."

Yomi hangs her head low as misery works its way through her veins. She questions why fate would not let her rest in peace. Why does everything have to keep making her and those close to her suffer. She doesn't want to put Kagura in anymore danger, knowing all too well that she's done that enough in the past couple of years. Yomi wants to decline this offer with all of her being, however; doing so would cost Kagura her life. Not wanting her sister's life to come to an abrupt end like hers has she quietly begins to sob as the thought of accepting this pact pains her. Kagura tightens her embrace around her sister.

"I will do it," she says barely audible.

"It is done. I will bestow upon you a temporary body until your task is done or until you have been destroyed, however; only a being with a sufficient amount of spiritual power can take your life. Kagura Tsuchimiya's body will also be restored."

"Is that all," she asks sobbingly.

"No it is not. Though you have done many "good" deeds in your life, you have committed multiple atrocities while still in the living plane, and the dead as well as the living seek retribution upon you. At my discretion I will let the dead feast upon your body as atonement for what you've done. Other punishments will the other punishments that await you. No one should know everything that fate holds for them."

"That's not fair," Kagura shouts.

"Life and death isn't fair girl. Do not attempt to end your own life Isayama for if you do or you do not succeed in defeating the beasts our pact will be negated and both of you shall die." the voice says trailing off. "Now…be gone the both of you."

* * *

><p>Beneath the waters of the hot springs, multitudes of dark shapes begin to swirl causing the water to slowly bubble. The multiple strands of darkness begin to slowly merge and contort under the liquid. Arms and legs spout from the shadows as they begin to slowly dissipate. A body can be seen visible, then a head, and finally long hair. The shadows quickly disappear leaving the body newly formed body in the water. The body bobs to the top of the water appearing as though someone had drowned. The heat of the liquid surrounding her face alerts her to remove herself from it before her body falls victim to its temperature or drowns. Raising her head of the water, she stands stand on her two weak feet. Not having enough strength the girl falls back into the water with her back against the wooden partition separating the men from the women's baths. Lifting her arms out of the water, she stares at them. Upon inspected her limbs, the raven haired girl notices they ares covered in a dark, thick, reddish material that she realizes is blood.<p>

"I'm really back…." The girl whispers to herself nonchalant.

Casting her gaze upwards, the ex-black priestess takes in the sight of the twinkling stars in the night sky. Sadness begins to eat away at her a she reminisces of the past and the events that transpired minutes ago. Tears begin to flow down the girl's face as her begins to break. The thought of all of those people dying because of her causes her to hate herself even more. Mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, nieces, nephews, all died because of her darkened heart fueled by anger, hatred, and revenge. Then there was also Kagura, the one person that stood by her through thick and thin, who put her mind, body, and soul on the line for her even after her murderous rampage, and how does she repay her by getting her corrupted by an entity that wants to use them in some game. Revulsion at its high degree threatens to rip away at what remained of the girl's soul which results in her hugging herself and bawling even harder.

* * *

><p>The gaze present in Kagura's eye leaves as life slowly seeps back into her. Kagura turns onto her back and moves her hand over her face. She lies on her back, staring into her hand as if it would reveal to her whether or not the events that she had just witnessed were actually true. Realizing that laying around wouldn't get her anywhere; Kagura slowly makes her way to her feet. With her body upright, though it the previous events were all a dream. A feeling in the back of her mind refuses to let her take that idea as fact. Standing with her back to the entrance of her room, the moonlight drills its way through the light material giving light to the domicile. Examining the room slowly, only the presence of her futon and the desk that came with the room is present.<p>

"Maybe it was…all a dream," Kagura whispers to herself.

A feeling of disappointment brushes over Kagura as she was hoping that her dream was indeed reality. With her sleep ruined and mood crushed, the exorcist decides to the hot spring and focus on the night sky in hopes that the stars would cheer her up. Opening the door behind her, she walks into the dimly lit hallway. Making her way to end of the corridor, Kagura admires the multiple animal paintings hanging on the wall. Halfway through the passage, Kagura hears the constant low sound in her vicinity. Like a moth drawn to a flame, the echo of the noise infiltrating her ears draws her towards its origin. The close Kagura gets to the source, the more she is able to decipher what the sound is. Kagura stands face to face with the door leading to the women's side of the hot springs. Kagura listens to the noise behind the door and realizes that it's the sound of a woman crying. Pushing open the entrance, she steps out onto the wooden deck. Her eyes move across the room from the steaming waters of the hot spring, from the rocks at the back perimeter, to the wooden partition separating the genders. Casting her gaze in the direction of the sound, she sees a young woman sitting naked by the partition weeping. Seeing the girl's long, black, flowing hair causes her stand frozen at her position.

"Yomi!" the girl shouts getting down into the hot spring's fluid and running as fast the water would let her kicking up huge amount of water, neglecting the searing feel of the heat the liquid possesses.

Yomi's attention never acknowledges Kagura's call to her, but that doesn't stop two small arms from enclosing her small body and practically squeezing the life out of her. Though Yomi knows that Kagura is beside her, it doesn't remove the soul crushing feeling that she has, but only makes it worse. Yomi's head is planted firmly against Kagura's chest, accompanied by the jovial girl's head being pressed upon the top of hers. The joyous tears of Kagura Tsuchimiya and the lamenting tears of Yomi Isayama meld together as the two have reunited once again, thus returning them to the wheel of fate.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yomi is unable to continue living. Kagura and the others attempt to help her keep moving, but they can't seem to break through the barrier of guilt and worthlessness that is plaguing her. At the same time, she and the others get a taste of what her revival brings out in those around them.

**Next Chapter: Hardened Despair**

Thanks and please review


	2. Chapter 2: Hardened Despair

The morning's luminous sunlight drills through the paper thin portions of the hotel door. Dust particles dance in the rooms ambient light as the two surrogate sisters lie under Kagura's futon, on their backs, filling the small square room with the sound of light breathing as they are both unconscious to reality. One of the sounds drops off as the Kagura's eyes begins to slowly take in the images of the world that she permanently resides in. The several moments of staring at the brown, wooden roof of her room is enough to force Kagura to shift her attention to whatever she could lay her eyes on. Sounds waves softly roll into the Kagura's ears, causing the young exorcist to focus on the entity next to her. The site of a young, woman's round, white face, with long strands of black hair infiltrates Kagura's eyes as her chest slowly rises and falls while she sleeps stretches a smile across Kagura's face. With the current event turning out the way they have, this feeling within Kagura reminds of her the instance in which Yomi had taken her to the spring carnival for her birthday. While riding the multiple rides and playing the various games, the world seemed as though these beautiful times would never end nor did she want them to. Her sister's eyelids gently quake as she begins to knock of the sandman's power over her.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

Yomi's glossy eye focuses on the plain brown ceiling that houses her and her sister. As her new found sight slowly adjusts to the lighting of the room, her gaze swings randomly from place to place attempting to intake more of her scenery until her eye sight falls upon the image of Kagura.

"Good morning Kagura," she says giving her a smile warm enough to bake a pie.

Kagura places a firm hand on top of the Yomi's head and playfully runs her hand across it, causing her hair to frizz. The victim of the assault bears the teasing and gives the girl a playful frown. A football player wouldn't be able to match the speed in which Kagura used to scramble out of the futon and onto her feet leaving Yomi to fix her hair. The door to the room releases an audible thump as the it's snatched open and bangs against the wall as Kagura scurries into the hallway leaving the groggy, Isayama youth alone. As she watches the girl maneuver out of the room, Yomi thinks back to her past as she can remember a time with she handed Kagura a wet willie, which resulted in her running from the recipient's wrath. With that realization, the though that Kagura wants her to give chase was more than likely appropriate, however; her heart isn't in a playful mood as she wallows around on the futon. Her sense of touch detects a soft sensation around her entire body except her head and feet which causes her to cast her gaze upon herself. As her eyes scan her body, she notices that her attire is that an aqua colored kimono with a white sash.

_"Kagura must have given me this last night."_

Not wanting to make Kagura worry about her, she forces herself from her futon, As Yomi stands, her legs slightly buckles under the weight of her body, however; she still finds the condition to be manageable. Taking a step in the direction of the door, Yomi's leg strength falters causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees on the floor. The sound of her knees impacting against the floor bounces around the room like that of a rubber ball being tosses around in a box. Her lungs fill to capacity and then collapse as she readies herself for another attempt at an action a two year old can perform. Using only her body, she stands on her feet and makes a step forward. Though her legs still possess the feeling of weakness she is able to maintain her balance and advance, however; slow she may be advancing.

* * *

><p>Kagura stares at the empty space further down the narrow corridor that her sister should be occupying soon. Curiosity begins to overtake Kagura as she doesn't see her friend appearing before her like she had planned. The brick building, that is certainty, crumbles as her curiosity has gotten the better of her. The young Tsuchimiya begins to backtrack her movements, however; just as she takes a step back in the direction of her room, a male's voice echoes off the walls of hallway.<p>

"Kagura! Good Morning!"

Coming to a full halt, Kagura twists herself to face the direction of her friend Kensuke. The redheaded exorcist, bound in gray kimono with match sash, moves towards the target of his conversation as another person makes their way around the corner. As it's built into her character, there's no need to be rude when someone address you so she readiest herself to return the greeting.

"Good morning Shizuru, Kensuke."

"Good morning Kagura," Shizuru greets her tugging at the sleeve of her aqua colored kimono.

Kensuke and Shizuru both stop when they arrive next to Kagura's position. They both stare at the young woman causing her to stare back at them. Feeling that the silence was getting too awkward, Kensuke decides to break the silence.

"It's almost noon Kagura; you must have been wiped last night."

Kagura places her hand behind her head and releases a silly laugh. The slow sound of footsteps on the floor causes her attention to be redirected back on the corridor leading to her room. The image of her sister coming towards her excites the girl, as if she was a kid in candy store. Unintentionally ignoring Kensuke, Kagura places her hands out the outside of her mouth in order to focus her voice.

"It took you long enough slow poke!"

Kagura removes her hands from her mouth and begins to stare down the corridor once again. Kensuke and Shizuru focus their attention on the Kagura as she has completely blown them off. Both exorcists are curious as to what would make Kagura do this and focus their attention down the hallway. As the trio looks on, they can all see the slender form of a girl moving closer to them with her arm outstretched using the tan wall as an aid. Upon noticing her sister's actions, Kagura swiftly makes her way to Yomi's side. Kagura and Shizuru look on in amazement as Kagura is onto of the unknown girl in a matter of seconds. Taking their eyes off of the overall scene, the two focus their attention solely on the unknown female that is in their presence. Kensuke and the blonde make their way to the position of other two girls as standing that far away trying to identify someone that is harmless in their head is absurd.

"And who might this be Kagura," Shizuru asks as her and Kensuke is almost upon the pair.

Kagura and Yomi direct their attention from Yomi to the interrogating blonde making her way towards her position. Giving her friends a dumbfounded look she mentally kicks herself as she realizes she didn't tell them anything about Yomi coming back. Facing her two friends, Kagura waits until the two have gotten close enough to her to begin her introduction.

"Kensuke, Shizuru I'm sure you guys remember Yomi," she says staring at the blonde and redhead. "Yomi, this is Kensuke Nimura and Shizuru Imawano in case you don't remember them."

Kensuke displays an appearance of surprise to see that the Yomi standing her was indeed standing before him. Though he knew that this was probably a great moment for Kagura, however; this event makes him wonder why Kagura is ignoring the fact that the newcomer harbored enough hatred to attempt to destroy the entire planet. Kensuke believes that this should be the though process of Kagura and everyone's mind present, however; he could tell that this fact made no difference to Kagura. Shizuru on the other hand, stands slightly behind Kensuke, boring a hole into the raven haired girl's face as she stares back at her with none hostile expression. The blonde's hatred for Yomi formulated during that hellish battle on top of the snow covered mountain. A sudden noise erupts within the group, causing everyone to stare at each other in confusion. Gazing at the ceiling, as if trying to divert everyone's eyes from him, the same noise is erupts again.

"I guess I'm hungry," he says rubbing his head and laughing.

Kagura's eyes light up as the chance to hang out the group and Yomi races through her mind.

"I propose a trip to the supermarket," Kagura says with a glee.

The grumbling within Kensuke's stomach stops him from turning down the suggestion since he is the reason Kagura is even suggesting they go out. Shizuru mind is in chaos as the idea of going anywhere with Yomi makes her want to break the murderous woman in half, however; she doesn't shoot down the idea due to Kagura's happiness. Seeing as though no one is rejecting the idea, Kagura clasps her hands together and gives everyone a big smile as if she was the kool-aid man.

"I guess we are all for it," she says turning her attention back to Yomi. "I have to get us some clothes together so we will meet you guys at the front gate!"

Kensuke gives the girl a nice head nod and turns around to head towards his room. Yomi moves her gaze to the girl that is standing in front of her and flinches due to the cold stare that she feels from her. Shizuru breaks gaze from the ex exorcist and begins to make her way back up the corridor with her friend. Kagura places Yomi's arm around her shoulder in an attempt to help her back to the room, and that moment Yomi could swear she could hear a voice in her head. Shaking off her slight confusion, she throws out the idea of hearing voices and takes Kagura's lead to heading back to the room. As the two make it to the front of their door, the reoccurring voice rings infiltrates her mind once again.

_"Bitch…."_

* * *

><p>The foursome crosses into the newly rebuilt town of Ohju. The teenagers observe the actions of the citizens as they continue on their journey for food. Children and adults litter the streets, smiling, playing and holding conversations en masse under food stands, various business building as if the events of a year ago never happened. In the midst of the vibrant town a small supermarket stand alone the edge of an intersection with a small volume of individuals within its vicinity. Making their way to the front doors of the establishment, the electronic whiz of the doors sound as the sliding door grant access to those it detects in range of its sensors. The group enters through the clear, sliding doors of the supermarket like any other day. Kagura gets the idea to ask Yomi if she wants anything, but upon turning around to start ask her the question, Kagura notices that Yomi is standing outside along the wall of the building. Curious as to why she would stay outside instead of coming in with them, Kagura makes her way towards her leaving Shizuru and Kensuke to each others company.<p>

"Aren't you going to come in," Kagura asks as the electronic whizzing behind her notifies her of the door closing.

"No thanks, I just want to enjoy the scenery," she says looking up at the bright midday sun. "Go meet back up with your friends, I promise I will still be here when you get back"

"Are you sure about this?"

Kagura had planned to spend this time with spending quality time with the girl, however; Kagura can detect the wanting to be alone. Kagura begins to feel bad as she gets the feeling that Yomi is trying mentally beating herself up. Turning around and taking a step towards the door, Kagura turns around to address her sister once more.

"Is there anything that you are in the mood to eat?"

"Surprise me," Yomi answers after a brief moment of deliberation.

Kagura gives her a quick smile before turning back around and infiltrating the supermarket once again. Yomi watches as Kagura enters into the supermarket and disappears from sight. Staring at the scenery that thrives with life Yomi watches the children run around street lamps and play along the sidewalks. Looking at the smiles on their young races reminds her of the many joyous times that she and Kagura took part in over the years. Yomi's heart begins to twist as a feeling of disgust slowly begins to creep over her.

_"I've tried to end this no once, not twice, but three times. These people have done no harm to me nor even know of my existence, yet I wanted them all to be wiped out of existence. What kind of a monster am I?"_

As Yomi is lost in thought, she doesn't notice a small girl, possibly eight or nine, dressed in a blue, school uniform with long black hair approach her position and stops in front of her. Pulling on the older woman's clothes, she stares at her face waiting to notice a change in her eyes to indicate that she was back into reality. Yomi's mental beating is interrupted by the tugging sensation on her clothing. Returning to the reality she casts her gaze downward, she sees the small girl with her clothing grasped in one hand and a look of sadness on her face.

"What do you want," Yomi asks with an irritated voice unintentionally.

"…Have…you seen my mommy," the girl asks hesitating for a second.

"No I haven't sweetie," Yomi answers this time in a nicer tone.

The youngster's eyes begin to tear up after Yomi answers the question. Yomi looks at the girl's face makes and it instantly reminds of her. Her heart begins to melt as she remembers the feeling of being left all alone. That's a feeling that she didn't wish upon anyone, at least no one that was as young as the girl standing before her. With her feelings guiding her, Yomi crouches down and takes her hand.

"How about we go and find her," she asks giving the girl a friendly smile.

The youngster releases a couple of sniffs and wipes the tears from her eyes. Looking at Yomi in surprise, the child gives her a quick head nod. With that acknowledgement the two begin their quest to find the girl's mother.

* * *

><p>The bright lights of the facility shine down on Kagura as she makes her way towards the bread aisle where Shizuru and Kensuke are currently positioned. Passing between the sauces, vegetables in a can, and seasonings, she turns the corner reaching the bread aisle and her vision is filled with the image of Kensuke and Shizuru digging through the bread bins.<p>

"What's up guys," Kagura asks but gets no answer to her question as she walks past the two.

They both place the small packages of bread in the shopping cart as they follow Kagura. Kensuke and Shizuru both want to address Kagura on the current situation that has formed. Deciding that putting the task off until later wouldn't be the best course of action.

"Why…..How is Yomi alive?"

Kagura continues to walk her pace acting as she if she didn't hear him ask her the question.

"Why are you not concerned about this," Shizuru asks with irritation showing.

Moving towards the back corner of the store Kagura finds herself in the empty produce section. Ms. Tsuchimiya stops her stride and stands with her back placed to her friends picking up a brightly colored apple from the bin and examines it. With the apple in hand, she turns around and locks her eyes on both of her cohorts.

"I know that you two may not like Yomi because of the past, however; she not here because she wants to be. Last night, something ripped our souls apart and forced her to come back. If she didn't then I would be dead right now," Kagura answers with enough volume that only someone standing a maximum of five feet away from her could fully understand what was said.

"Surely you know it wasn't wise to bring her out in public like this, especially after everything that has happened," Kensuke says using the same volume as Kagura had before.

"She's done nothing wrong Kensuke. …"

"Don't be so naive Kagura." Shizuru cuts Kagura conversation short. "Do you not remember the events of one year ago? I would say that's she's done wrong for an entire race."

"Besides that, she's apart of world history now. What do you think would happen if people found out she was alive? People…no countries….no continents… would be out for blood."

"I'm not going to turn my back on her just because the world views her as an enemy," Kagura says with determination that someone who has something to prove would possess.. "If we have to complete the deal by ourselves then we will," she says turning and placing the apple in the bin.

"That's not what I'm say…deal….what deal," Kensuke says with as much curiosity as a spy that wants to get information from its target.

"She had to enter into a deal in which she would have to kill six spirit beasts in order for her to get her body back and me to live…," Kagura says cutting herself off mid sentence as a wave of customers begin to rush the store link ants onto sugar.

* * *

><p>Yomi finds herself returning to the supermarket with the little girl in hand. A look of disappointment apparent on both individuals faces as they clearly have failed to find the young girl's mother. The two stop at the intersecting crosswalk as cars whiz by waiting pedestrians. As the wait to cross the street shortens more individuals start to gather along with them. As the white stick figure lights up everyone standing at the opposite side of the intersection begin the fast, rhythmic march to the other side. Upon making it across, the light voice of someone in the distance can be heard.<p>

"Mayumi!"

The little girl's face lightens up as a woman comes running up the sidewalk from around the corner of the supermarket building. The girl escapes from the grip of the Yomi's hand and runs into the tight embrace of the excited woman. Tears feel their eyes they are reunited with each other for what seemed like an eternity causing a smile to creep across Ms. Isayama's face. Walking back towards the entrance of the supermarket a voice calls out to the young heroine.

"Thank you big sister Yomi!" the girl shouts causing individuals to stop and stare at her and then her escort.

"Yomi," the mother asks the girl in a quizzical voice.

"Yea, that's definitely her. She's not as bad as they make her out to be in history class."

At that point, Yomi pace hastens as she feels that she needs to cover as much distance as she can before the people around focus too much attention on her. As she comes within a few feet from the then market's entrance, the sliding doors open, producing her three "companions" holding small bags of groceries in their hands. Arriving at their position, she makes at the trio.

"I will meet you back at the hotel," she says cutting behind the further side of the store.

Before Kagura could utter a word her sister, had disappeared from sight, leaving her to walk back to the hotel with Kensuke and Shizuru.

The stone path leading back to the hotel welcomes Yomi as she is almost back to her destination. As she takes each step further up the hill, loud exhales escape her mouth, as her body is not fit enough to make such a long distance run like she had. Finally coming to the top of the hill, she takes a hold of the iron gate that blocks the entrance to her destination. Gently opening the iron barricade, Yomi follows the concrete walkway that leads to the main stairs of the building. The moment she reaches the stairs, the door flies open and two figures suddenly appear in front.

"Yomi, what a surprise," the girl says surprisingly as she catches her first glimpse of her.

"Izumi," Yomi says wishing the girl had not said her name out loud in the presence of the other person.

Remember the events that had just occurred in town Yomi continues inside of the building. Izumi watches as the girl slowly makes her way up the steps and walks past her with her head down. A few steps after she crosses paths with other Izumi and the older woman, the woman opens their mouth to speak.

"Excuse me young lady, I don't remember you checking into my hotel," the older woman standing next to her and Izumi says scanning the girl's lowered face.

_"Shit."_

"She's staying with me," Izumi interrupts causing the hotel owner to look at her in surprise.

"Then you are going to have to pay double for this," she insists giving Izumi an irritated glare.

"I will. If you don't mind coming with me I will pay you right now," Izumi says hotel manager before the two make their way back inside.

"Thank you," is all Yomi can say as her savior passes her.

* * *

><p>Yomi steps out onto the deck of the females portions of the hot spring and takes a seat against the wooden column to the left of her. The steam of the water rises up from its liquid counterpart. Images of two shadowy figures holding onto Yomi's six year old hands flash across as she reminisces on her childhood. The young woman has no emotion with that thought, however; as the face of her late adopted father jumps into her mental big screen, Yomi feels a sense of happiness rear its head from deep within her. Naraku Isayama was the man that took her in and gave her a home after killing her parents. Suddenly her mind plays back on the day that she met Kagura at the funeral. She saw a wounded girl that looked as though her world had just ended, a child that quickly reminded her of herself as she sat on floor with her eyes full of grief and loneliness, and the young Isayama knew all too well how much that loneliness felt. Happy images flash through her mind as memories of her and Kagura bathing, doing each others hair, and going on hunting missions. Those friendly images causes Yomi a sense of happiness about the time she spent in the past with Kagura, however; her facial expression slowly becomes less jovial as images of her senseless massacres begin to flood the young girl's mind causing her jovial mood to change to that of disgust.<p>

_"Monster…."_

That one word echoes repeated through the young girl's head, bouncing off the sides of her head like a ball in Pong. She raises her arms and opens her hands, to once again find the dark red color of blood staining her appendages. As the sun shines down on her trembling limbs, the sound of footsteps can be heard slowly approaching the girl's position. Dropping her hands, she focuses her attention back on the water in the hot springs.

"There you are."

* * *

><p>Kensuke and Shizuru sit on the steps of the hotel's main entrance snacking on candy bars which they got from the super market. The heat from the sunlight slowly begins to melt the chocolate bars in their hands. Suddenly the door to the hotel opens and out walks a female. Turning around, the two sees a slender young woman, with black hair standing in front of them.<p>

_"Yomi Isayama….what do you want," _Shizuru mentally asks herself.

Further looking at the girl, she realizes that the girl is not Yomi, but their friend Izumi. Waving her hand at the two, Kensuke and Shizuru both wave their hands which contain the candy bars in them. Finally reaching them, Izuma bows at the two teenagers.

"Good afternoon you two," Izumi says greet them.

"Good afternoon," both say in unison.

"It's been a while since I've seen you two. How have you been?"

"Fine," the two say in unison with a bit of irritation in their voices.

The black hair girl slowly makes her way down the down the wooden steps and past the two exorcists.

"I sense that you two aren't thrilled that Yomi is here."

The two teenagers are shocked as the quiet girl was able to predict was on their mind. The two shift their attention to her, informing the girl that she has hit the nail on the head. Izumi stares the two as if they had committed some sort of crime and was waiting for their confession.

"How did you know that she was here," Shizuru asks.

"I met her a while ago; I also assume that why Kagura isn't with you two right now."

Kensuke decides to open his mouth to defend himself against the sour expression on the girl's face.

"I'm all for Kagura being happy, however; she is also just being reckless. Surely she knows that everyone knows what Yomi looks like, especially now that her events of last year are taught in school."

"Stop the bullshit Kensuke! You feel the same way I do. She's a menace point blank. She was a murderer when she died the first time, she was a murderer the second time she died, the same goes for the third."

Izumi stares at Shizuru as she puts the ex co inhabitant of her body down

"At heart, she's not a bad person Shizuru. You should really try to get to know more about her and you would see."

"Tell that to the billions of people that got killed last year and their families," she says with a small laugh, indicating how much she thought the girl's previous statement was absurd.

"_It is not my place to put her life in the open."_

* * *

><p>Kagura Tsuchimiya and Yomi Isayama sit on the border of the hard wooden deck leading to the hot springs. The only thing to disturbing the two is the small amount of wind easily going through the atmosphere. Looking over at the girl that is that is said to be a menace among humans, Kagura takes in the image of her leaning against the wooden column of the hotel.<p>

"How are you feeling," Kagura asks.

"I'm fine," Yomi replies still staring at the surface of the steaming water ahead of her.

"What do you know about the spirit beasts you're supposed to kill?"

"I don't know anything about them or where to locate one."

Brainstorming, Kagura lets ideas formulate into her head as to solve the problem of not knowing the location of these beasts.

"We should go talk to Souzaemon Mikado. I'm sure he should be able to give us some information on this," she says with an enthusiastic demeanor.

Yomi's vision begins to fuzz as she stares at the motionless water in front of her. Putting her hands up to her face, she rubs her fingers across her eyes in an attempt to fix her vision. Completing the action, she opens her eyes to realize that her vision is back to normal. Sensing that her best course of action at this point is to rest, she slowly removes herself from the deck and stands up. Her legs wobble a little as she goes through the motion of standing. Kagura notices the above average effort she uses and stands up beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired is all. I'm going to take a nap," she says slowly strolling her way back into the hotel with Kagura's bedroom as her destination.

"I'll help you," she says placing her arm around the girl and assisting her to her destination.

* * *

><p>Yomi's eyes awaken to the orange evening sun penetrating the door's weak points and hitting her in the face. Rolling over on her side Yomi's mind begins to roam as she tries to get understand the full weight of the current situation that she's in. Upon thinking about the situation her mood begins to change to that of depression once again.<p>

"I'm pathetic," she says to herself releasing a soft string of laughter which slowly turns to quiet sobs.

She closes her eyes in an attempt to drawn out her sorrows when she hears surround her.

"Why do you punish yourself so," says an unfamiliar voice with a bass in like s speaker while music is playing.

Picking her head up from the pillow, she looks around but finds nothing but the sight of the furniture and invading streams of light through the door. Suddenly the voice speaks to her again.

"Why do you belittle yourself so?"

Throwing off the covers to her futon, she rolls onto her side and checks the room again, however; this search ends the same way as before.

"Can you not answer me Yomi?"

Knowing that she would find anything, she just decides to speak out loud.

"Because I'm an evil creature bent of destruction."

An eerie silence befalls the room Yomi waits for the entity to respond to her answer. A couple of moments fly by before the voice speaks again.

"What separates you from the rest of mankind?"

"The rest of mankind hasn't tried to kill off the entire planet."

"Everyone's heart is flawed Yomi. No one can dispute fact," the voice seems as though it is coming from in front of her.

A quick feeling of something stroking her forehead causes her to jump back in alert, but the feeling is gone as quickly as it came.

"I feel bad for Kagura if this is what she has to put up with in my stead," the voice says as it fades into the background like a song ending.

Yomi takes in the final words that the voice has to say and begins to tear up.

"Was that you father?"

At that moment, the door to the room is ripped open and Yomi finds herself pinned down by an attacker. Focusing her attention she notices that it's Kagura.

"You're coming with me," She says as she pulls Yomi in the direction of the door.

Not wanting to be dragged, the ex exorcist gets to her knees and follows the girl to the destination she has in mind.

* * *

><p>Izumi, Kagura, and Shizuru in the middle throwing water in each others faces, however; Yomi sits off to the side by the rock in which she was found on. She stares at the girl's as they have fun splashing each other and pushing one another around in warm liquid. Focusing in on Kagura, a sense of happiness comes across her face seeing that she's made many friends since being under her care so many years ago. Shifting her vision to face her reflection in the water, envy begins to decent upon Yomi as the previous though bounces around in her head. As she contemplates on Kagura's current happiness, she also has to contemplate on her the outcome of her own relationships with individuals.<p>

"_Friends…."_

The word runs through the girl's mind the image of her young body fills her eyes. The appearance of the dark red blood stained body causes the Yomi to smile with a tear forming in her eye. Yomi feels that she doesn't deserve to have companions after the carnage that she's caused. Suddenly her focus is broken by the impact of water onto her face. Shaking off the water collected liquid on her face, she opens her eyes and stares at the direction in which the attack had come from. She finds herself staring at Kagura and Izumi. Water splashes as Kagura moves over to her depressed counterpart and gets into her face.

"Come join us you party pooper," Kagura says grabbing Yomi's arm and pulling her towards the rest of the group.

"I'm heading out girls, I will see you a little later," Shizuru says turning her back to the group and exiting the pool.

Kagura stares at Izumi as she the young blonde slowly walks away from the group.

"What's up with her," Kagura asks causing Izumi and to look at Yomi and Yomi to close her eyes.

"_I'm sure it's because of Nori," _Yomi thinks to herself as Kagura releases her grip on her.

As she comes to realization of this, she starts to feel bad about her and her previous actions once again, but before her emotions could be noticed she feels her body slowly begin to fall to towards the earth. Her body produces a large splash as her and Kagura go down in the water full force. Izumi places her hands over her face as the water jumps up on splashes on her white skin. After a moment, both women surface, trying to fill their lungs with air. Both girls shake their heads violently, freeing their skin from the feel of the wetness and opening their eyes. Kagura gives her sister a smile big enough to light up a room while Yomi gives her a smile that would belong to a terminally ill patient.

"You should cheer up Yomi," Izumi says catching girl off guard.

"I am cheerful," she says trying to counter her surprise.

Two arms quickly grip Yomi's torso followed by the sudden feel of breasts and a head being planted on her back. Deducing that the girl behind her can only be Kagura, she looks behind her with the smile of an angel.

"Don't play us for fools Yomi. It's written all across your face," Kagura says nuzzling the girl's back. "Do the events of the past bother you that much that you can't move on?"

"Yes Kagura! It does. It's not every day that a person kills millions of people, gets their ex fiancée murdered, and have the whole damn world hate them," she says reaching down and grabbing her hands removing herself from Kagura's grip, turning around to give her a stare at her.

"What good is living in the past? Isn't it stopping you from moving to the future," Izumi asks getting more intense with the girl.

Yomi turns around and gives Izumi a deadly stare.

"You of all people should know bett.…, " The black haired Yomi suddenly falls to her knees hitting the water with a solid splash.

"Are you okay," Kagura says running up to her placing her hand on her shoulder.

At point Yomi pissed that events like this keep happening to her. She knows it due to the fact that she has a temporary body and she's still recovering from losing most of her soul, however; the length in which it's taking her to get accustomed to the effects of these conditions she finds ridiculous for someone of her caliber.

"Yea, I'm just not used to this body yet. Help lie down if you don't mind," she says as Kagura places her arm around her neck.

Izumi looks on as the two women walk out of the hot spring and onto the wooden deck. Kagura releases her grip from Yomi and has her use the column to support herself. Placing on her kimono and hers, Kagura places her arm back around her neck and makes her way to the door leading to the inside of the hotel. Opening the door, the two enter into the hotel and disappear behind the closing door. Izuma takes her seat back inside the warm water, and bathes in its relaxing embrace.

"She is a sad individual," she says placing water in her hands placing it on her face.

At that moment, a thundering noise rips through the air causing her to jump to attention and move to the side of the hot spring.

"What was that?"

To Be Continued…

With police and others on their trail, Kagura and the others take off in an attempt to lose their pursuers. Specters begin to appear raising the severity of their situation. As if that isn't enough, emotions fly high due to the situation causing everyone to have a serious heart to heart about the current situation that they've all been drawn into.

**Next Chapter: Wanted**

Thanks and please review


	3. Chapter 3: Wanted

Kagura's vision, which is filled with various pictures of wildlife hanging on the various parts sections of the wooden corridor, contorts as if space time had been ripped apart. Her head pulsates in unison with the sensation as if her fragile, yet sturdy skull had come in contact with a blunt object moving at a high velocity. As Kagura's Picasso like vision begins to construct itself in to scenery that is more realistic, soft thuds enter into her ears in unison with the sound of muffled groans. Pushing through the mind bending pain that ravages her young head, Kagura uses the corridors partition to stand herself up. Her vision finally adjusts itself to where she is able to distinctively make out objects, however; upon this happening she is met with the sight of an older woman, with a white kimono. The midsection of the garment is decorated with various flowers ranging from roses to violets, all outlines with a trim of red, she possessed long, black, silky hair which holds a red hair ornament in it, and she also wore a pair or red sandals. Kagura's eyes fill with stars as she stares at the magnificent design of the woman's kimono, however; her star struck demeanor is shattered when she realizes this woman is firmly gripping a weapon of instant destruction, a gun. Kagura jumps in surprise of the seeing the instrument of doom drawn in her presence. Gazing at the glistening, black barrel, Kagura uses an imaginary line to follow the firing path of the weapon. The young woman turns paler than the color of the woman's kimono as she notices her sister crumpled on the hard, wooden, floor clutching her shoulder, with her blood soaked hand. A loud groan erupts into the air forcing Kagura to move without thought to her sister's aid. Another thunder crackling sound erupts into the air causing Kagura to halt in her tracks.

"Move," the woman says pointing weapon at Kagura motioning for the back up as she walks forward.

The solid wooden sensation of the corridor's partition caresses Kagura's back as she is forced against it as she watches the woman slowly make her way over to her sister who now has been able to make it to her knees. Withholding the need to do anything dramatic, Kagura watches on as the assailant places the weapon's barrel at the top of Yomi's head. The woman's eyes had gone wide in excitement twists the weapons point side to side as if she was attempting to drill inside of Yomi's skull. Heat builds within Kagura as she watches the sight of Yomi begins abused. It only takes moments before Kagura had reached her boiling point, as she observed the event unfolding in front of her again. Without thinking Kagura's feet had taken her closer to the where the gunwoman was holding her friend down. Fear hits her like a sack of bricks as the woman once again turns the gun onto her, and this time holds it in position not waving to her to get back to her prior position. The redness in her face still remains as the thought of ending the woman's life runs through her head, however; seeing that she has no weapon or the thought of negotiating may be the next best thing at this point.

"Why are you doing this Rei? We haven't done anything to you," Kagura says standing in place as the woman's gun is still focused on her.

The woman lowers the gun slightly with her eyes transforming from insanely sadistic to devilishly squinting. The woman's soft footsteps do nothing to soothe Kagura of the immense fear that the owner posed to her, as she stops in front of her. Kagura flinches as a sudden rush of pain shoots through her head as her attacker forcefully takes a hand full of her hair jerks her head back. Time seemed to stand still as Kagura's heart skips multiple beats as heated metal barrel of the woman's gun place forcefully under the exorcist's gentle chin.

"Haven't done anything you say? She's the reason my husband isn't a live right now," the woman says jamming the weapon upward causing Kagura's head to jerk upwards slightly. "She seemed familiar, but it wasn't until that other girl said her name out loud that everything clicked."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but she didn't do those things," Kagura says with her eyes focused on the woman's devilish grin.

"Not as sorry as she's going to be in a minute," the woman says with her grin becoming more devilish than before. "You seem pretty attached to her, what is your relationship to her?"

"I'm her sister," Kagura says loudly as if she was proclaiming a title of nobility.

Gone is the sadistic grin that the woman once had. Kagura's tenseness begins to relax as the woman removes the gun from under her chin and places it at her side.

"Go to your sister," she tells her as she moves away from the girl and dropping it to her side.

The rapid beating of Kagura's heart begins to slow down as the woman steps away from her. Taking those words for what they were, the brown haired Kagura runs her way over to her fallen sister, and takes her body into an embrace.

"Are you okay," she asks holding the girl's shoulder.

Kagura's body goes as stiff as a wooden plank, when she hears the loud cock metal coming from behind her. Slowly turning her head, she observes the image of the Rei holding the weapon directly at her, with a huge smile plastered on her face. Kagura's eyes tremble in fear as that her life could come to an end at any moment now.

"You shouldn't be so gullible," the woman says adjusting her aim at her target.

Kagura's body gently floats backwards as she Yomi's arm forces her back. The Tsuchimiya girl looks at her injured friend as firmly places her arms on the hotel floor and bows her head with her long black hair covering her face and sprawling out on the solid, wooden surface.

"I beg you. Do to me as you will, but leave her out of this," Yomi's says in a hastened tone.

Laughter erupts in the hallway as the assailant is amused by the request that the raven had girl had just made.

"You shouldn't be wasting your pleading with me because it's not going to get either one of you anywhere. She had the balls to defend you, so that makes her your accomplice." the woman says firing of a shot from her gun.

A muffled groan is fills the air as she clasps down on the deep, grazing wound. The blood from Kagura's wound begins to quickly stain her hand as she lies with her back pressed against the wall.

"This next one is for you head girlie," the woman says adjusting her aim so that the bullet would strike Kagura in between the eyes.

Kagura eyes zero in on the index finger positioned tightly around the trigger of the weapon. Her body shakes in anticipation of the final attack putting an end to her life.

"I was glad to have killed that sorry husband of yours," a voice creeps out of Yomi's mouth as she stands to face her attacker.

The woman quickly shifts her attention and the weapon over to the standing girl. Her heart skips a beat as she stares into the red snake like eyes of the girl she had first assaulted. As she begins to advance towards her target, black waves of energy squirm off of her body like streamers in the wind. Her razor sharp teeth glistened in the darkness like newly polished blades. Her body jerks backwards as the thunderous impacts of high velocity projectiles strike her body ripping through the soft flesh of her shoulder, chest, and arm, spitting blood into the tense air. Yomi's feet continue to move even though her body is pierced in multiple locations. Yomi now stands directly in front of their attacker causing Rei to pause as her body trembles as if ice water had been thrown on her causing the female to hesitate on firing more. Within those moments of that hesitation, the woman's hand floats across the room, slamming to the ground and rolling in front of Kagura. Kagura looks down at the loose appendage and her eyes grow wide in shock. Moving her gaze to cover the of the Yomi and the woman who shot them, Kagura's eye's grow wider , as she stares at the woman pinned against the hard, wooden wall of the corridor with Yomi's fingers lounged into her shoulder, blood staining the edges of her face. The sharpened fangs of her sister flooded her vision, causing Kagura relate this picture to that of a beast about to destroy its prey.

"I asked you nicely to leave her out of it," the words escape Yomi's mouth in her typical voice as she stares into Rei's trembling brown eyes."

"YOMI! STOP!" Kagura screams, but to no avail as killing machine moves closer to her victim.

The amputated hand of the assailant is still warm as Kagura's picks takes the gun into her hands as scrambles to free its grip from the weapon. A thud accompanies the limb as hit the floor confirming that Kagura had succeed in freeing the weapon from its grip. She winces as she lifts the weapon with both hands and points it at Yomi. The thunderous sound of the gun discharging rips through the hotel once again. Yomi halts her advance on the woman as she feels the bullet whiz past her head. She turns her head and stares at Kagura with her ominous eyes and is met with the image of the injured girl pointing her newly acquired weapon at her.

"You would raise a weapon against me after I saved your life," she says with a hint of hatred in her voice.

Kagura plants her hand on the wall to help herself stand, while keeping the gun pointed on the new threat.

"I won't stand idly by and watch you kill someone."

At that moment, Yomi notices the feel of cold steel pressed against the side of the throat as well as the sensation of a gun barrel roughly smack the back of her head.

"And neither will we," two familiar voice accompany Kagura's declaration in their respective kimonos.

The body of the Yomi's victim hits the floor with a loud thud after she rips her fingers out of her body. Placing her hands in the air, Yomi slowly takes a step back, with Kensuke and Shizuru holding the position of their weapons relative to her position. The dark squiggles extending from her body disappears, as well as her eyes and teeth turning back to normal. Kagura drops her weapon and makes her way to Yomi and the others. Suddenly, Yomi's body quickly jars, causing her to drop her head. Thick droplets of blood hit the floor, as her body begins to lose all feeling in her legs. Kensuke moves his blade, letting the girl's knees hit the floor with a bone crushing impact. Her breathing labors as blood streams from her mouth and onto the floor.

"I failed to get my revenge," the woman says with her bleeding stump wrapped in her kimono. "I guess the police will have to take over at this point," she says with a small chuckle.

Kagura, Kensuke, and Shizuru stare at the woman's crumbled body with their minds racing about what they should do right now. As Kensuke looks at the women in the drenched kimono. He then shifts his glance to Kagura's friend who is beneath him bleeding from multiple areas of her body, along with the sound of wheezing due to the gunshots to her chest. Using reasoning, the fact that Yomi is present, this woman is on the floor bleeding to death, and the possibility that this woman would associate them with Yomi through involvement with Kagura Kensuke comes up with the only logical path that the group could take.

"We need to get the hell out of her!" he yells motioning for the girls to start moving.

Kagura kneels down to assess her sister's damage. Kagura's ear is bombarded with slight gurgling sound along with wheezing pattern as she looks down at the multiple drops of the blood dripping from Yomi's mouth, chest, shoulder, and arms. Placing Yomi's arm around herself, Kagura hoists her up attempting to keep as much pressure off of her own injury as she could. Just as the two stand, the door to the women's spring slowly creeks open revealing the Yomi lookalike as she cautiously enters into the room upon seeing her three friends standing around. The shy, female surveys the scenery which causes her jaw to drop upon seeing an amputated hotel owner, wounded Kagura, and blood soaked Yomi.

"What happened in here," she asks placing her hand over her mouth.

"We don't have time to go over that right now. The cops are coming and unless you want to be caught up in this you may want to come on," Shizuru states turning her back to the girl.

The adrenaline in the room increases as everyone storms down the corridor as fast they can to reach the front entrance of the hot springs hotel with Shizuru holding point. As the group makes it to the front entrance of the building, she slams to halt as the sounds of sirens bleed trough the solid walls. Everyone turns around as her hands motions for the group to turn around and head the other way.

"There should be an exit at the rear of the building," Kagura says struggling to keep her balance with the full weight of Yomi's body weighing her down.

Heading back the way from which they came, they round a series of corners, and travel down the narrow corridors of the hotel, they finally make it to the back exit. An ear shattering siren blares as Shizuru's foot forces the entrance open revealing a descending stone staircase that leads into a dense forest below the hotel property. Shizuru and Izumi make it out of the door first, however; just as Kensuke brushes past the entrance he is stopped by the loud pound of bodies hitting the floor behind him. Turning around to check out the noise, he notices that Kagura and Yomi lie on the floor meters from his position. Racing back inside the building the redhead swiftly advances his way to the fallen girls. As he bends down to check on Kagura he notices that she is favoring her injured shoulder.

"I need you to get up Kagura, you just have to get a little further," he encourages the girl while taking her uninjured arm and roughly picks her up causing her to release squeals of pain.

Kagura begins her advance towards the exit, when she suddenly stops in her tracks. Turning around, she sees Kensuke hoisting Yomi and placing her body over his shoulder. As the weight of her body descended upon his shoulder, he takes a deep breath before placing his hand around the girl's legs and continuing to catch up with the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry," leaks out of Yomi's mouth and into the two exorcists ears as all three of them exit the building together.

* * *

><p>The green tops of the gigantic plants stand still as to provide cover from the eyes of the twinkling stars overhead. Fallen leaves as well as twigs snap under the unbearable weight of the escaping humans. As the teenagers careful, jogging pace begins to the decrease, tiny beads of sweat trickle down everyone's face and bodies as the warm climate within the forestry causes their sweat glands to pour liquid out onto their skin. The thick trunk of a fallen tree makes a decent spot for the girls to rest as Kagura, Izumi, and Shizuru chest frantically rise and fall as they attempt to catch their breathes from going at their pace for almost two miles through the darkness ridden woods. Moments after the girls had found their place to rest, Kensuke finally arrives at the position, his body almost on the verge of collapse as he is almost at his limit with carrying Yomi on his shoulders. Sweat devours his body as he lightly places the most injured of the group softly against the backside of the tree being used by the other girls.<p>

"Finally," he says dropping onto the ground motionless besides for the movement of his chest.

"Do..you think…..we lost them," Izumi asks not able to make the sentence flow in her present condition.

"I….doubt it. They will probably….have the roads…..in the area blocked…..road blocked looking for us."

The silence within their section of the woods deepens as the no other words are shared amongst the group. Moments turn to the minutes, as the recuperation of the escapees is almost complete, at least in the area of their physical exertion. Suddenly Shizuru puts up her hands, signaling everyone to not make a sound. Silence is the only sound that can be heard as the blonde exorcist quietly studies her surroundings. The sound of barely audible voices, suddenly float into her ears causing her to jump from her position and focus on everyone else.

"We need to move." She says beginning her trek deeper into the forest.

Kagura and Izumi jump off of the trunk in and begin to make their way towards Shizuru's position. Kensuke stares at the motionless and unconscious Yomi as he maneuvers into position to place the young woman onto his shoulders. Having her securely on his shoulders, he makes his way around the fallen plant and continues.

_"There's no way that this girl is worth all of this trouble."_

* * *

><p>The density of the vegetation thickens with bushy flowers, thorn covered vines, mushrooms and other unidentifiable plant life that the group can't determine due to the surrounding darkness that envelopes their environment. The members of the fleeing group rub and scratch at their sliced, skewered, and irritated skin caused the lack of caution as they progressed through their environment. Suddenly the forests, dense plants began to thin out causing smiles to creep across the fatigued faces of the escaping youths. Stepping over the last big of thorny vegetation on the ground, the Shizuru, Izumi, and Kagura burst out of the confines of the "jungle". The ominous night sky, filled with clouds at this point, hover block out the illuminating light of the moon, however; even without the light the girl's sprint several yards ahead of them. As they near their destination, Kensuke finally emerges from the lush forestry dropping to his knees and closing his eyes. Scars, purple splotches, and blood cover various parts of his legs as he had to focus more on keeping up with the group rather than dodging the surrounding peril of the earth. Fire coursed through his veins as his entire being had been pushed to its limits, with the carrying the injured Isayama on his shoulders.<p>

"_That had to be at least another two miles."_

Kensuke is snapped out of his monologue as liquid splashes against his face, causing confusion to reign over him. Opening his eyes to the scenery, he sees a fatigued Kagura standing a few feet from his position, with the other two girls dunking their heads into a flowing stream.

"Are…you okay," Kagura asks pulling Yomi off of his shoulder and placing her on her side.

"Never better," he replies collapsing on his side.

Kagura's attention is focused on Yomi as her arms begin to show life. A smile creeps across Kagura's face as she gets on her knees and places her sister's head on her lap. A gasp of excitement leaves Kagura's mouth as Yomi's eyes open to reveal Kagura's reddened face to her. The reunion is cut short as the silence of the woods is disrupted by an unidentifiable noise overhead. Shizuru's expression goes from fatigue to anger as she stands and turns to Kagura and Kensuke.

"HELICOPTER!" she shouts as a white light begins to sweep several yards behind them.

"You're fucking kidding," Kensuke blurts out slamming his fist on the ground.

"Follow the stream!" Shizuru shouts as she Izumi's hand and leads her along the stream's bank.

The sensation of her upper body causes Yomi to wince in pain as she uses her own strength to stand. Kagura launches herself to her feet as Yomi upon seeing Yomi upright stance.

"Are you sure you're alright," Kagura asks seeing how much of a struggle it was for her to manager by herself.

"I'm fine. You should help your friend there," she says pointing towards the exhausted redhead still lying on the ground.

Nodding her head in agreement, Kagura gets down and helps Kensuke to his feet. His weight slowly causes her to buckle. A muffled shriek enters Kagura's ear as the position of the male shifts and the weight of his body lightens. Kagura looks over to find Yomi supporting the other side of his body, with newly spewed blood coming from her mouth.

"Come on," she weakly commands stepping forward as the search light draws ever closer to their position.

Like rats on the run from a cat, the five teenagers move forward as fast as they can, unfortunately, Kagura, Yomi, and Kensuke bring up the rear by several hundred meters. Beneath the sound of the whirling helicopter blade, another sound begins to fill the ears of the exorcists and company.

A gap in the earth now hinders the groups progression. The water below their feet rushes off the side ground of the level ground, dropping what seemed to be an estimated one hundred feet below them into a larger mass of water. Shizuru's vision looks off tot the right as she focuses on the cause of the other loud noise. A flood of water rushes down the more elevated section of the earth crushing down upon a series of protruding rock formations below them. Looking along the side of the earthen wall, Shizuru notices a series of rocky platforms that lead end near the backside of the raging liquid.

"_No other choice."_

Upon the quick decision on the next choice of action, the blonde turns around to see that her other two friends are only a few yards back. As they make it to the edge of the road, she decides to tell them the plan.

"Use the rocks along the wall to get to the bottom! There should be a cave is a cave behind that waterfall!"

"Are you sure we can do this," Izumi says scanning the rocks and then the water at the bottom.

"It's too long a run to go all the way around, and there's an exit on the other side of the cave."

Everyone's eyes are on Shizuru as she delivers the situation to Izumi. Not wanting to doubt the girl everyone, decides to follow her, but the question of how she knows about their position, weighs on their minds. Taking the initiative, Shizuru stares at the first rock platform below her position. The burst of air hitting her face and the sound of her shoes hitting against the rock's surface makes her release a sigh of relief. Taking the confidence from her first successful landing, the blonde continues advancing downward via the rocky platforms. Izumi's heart throbs at an alarming rate as she jumps down to the first platform. A smile creeps across her face as the thought of impending doom begins to slowly dissipate from her mind upon landing on the first rocky platform. The last three of the group observer Shizuru as she is halfway down the wall, with Izumi slowly making progress.

"Are you guys ready to do this," Kagura asks, glaring at Kensuke and Yomi.

"Yea," both answer also giving a simple head nod.

"Let's do it then," Kagura says with a smile reaching from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>The sound of the water crashing yards away from them is the only sound present in the group as everyone's nervousness and hearts begin to lower exponentially. The eyes of the individuals within the vicinity stare at the opening from which they entered as if it was going to magically disappear from their field of vision. The sound of footsteps echo off the walks of their hiding place, as Kagura drops to her knees in front of Yomi's face. The soft fabric of Kagura kimono takes the stains of blood into its fabric as Kagura runs the garment across the raven haired girl's mouth.<p>

"I can't have you looking like a vampire," Kagura says giving her sister a friendly smile.

Kensuke, Izumi, and Shizuru stare at the couple as Kagura pulls down the top of her kimono to expose the top of her breast. The hole within her body, showing that the bullet had completely penetrated the girl's body and exited. Yomi points to Kagura's arm causing her to look at her wound.

"Oh, it actually grazed me. I just bleed easily," She says giving Yomi a small smile.

Heat rushes to Shizuru's face as the image of the two playing doctor is finally enough to break her silence on some issues that had been bothering her.

"I'm sick of this!" Shizuru says slamming her first on the ground causing everyone's eyes except for Yomi to focus on her now angered demeanor.

The blonde's body springs up like a slenkee. Focusing her eyes on the Kagura and Yomi, she opens her mouth to unleash her inner thoughts.

"This was to be an exciting outing away from work, and what happens, this bitch comes back and now we get mixed in with her shit! It's bad enough, we that we are going to be involved with the attack on the woman back at the hotel, but that's not the worst part! Fuck no! That's not the worse part! We have earth's number most wanted person with us, and we are aiding in her escape. That's sure to get us a seat at the torture rack!"

"That's not fair Shizu…" Izumi starts.

"Shut up Izumi," the girl snaps cutting her off. "Stop defending that murderer. All you keep doing is making excuses for her, and I'm sick of hearing it. Doesn't seem like much has changed about her psycho ass, as she was about to Hannibal Lecter that woman's face off. I knew I should have put a bullet in her damn head the moment I saw her."

"That's enough Shizuru," Kensuke says standing and staring the blonde with all seriousness.

"That's enough my ass. Now you want to defend her too. You just want to save face in front of Kagura. Don't think I didn't see it. The trembling with your blade when we were back there. You wanted to take her head off just as much as I wanted to."

The young man grows silent as he casts his gaze at the darkened earth below him. Kagura sees the sudden change in his peacekeeping demeanor to his present state and is taken aback which causes her to stare at the redhead with concern in her eyes. His brow flinches erratically as he slams his hand into the wall.

"She killed my brother and sister, and that's hard to forgive especially when their killer is in front of my face. Even though she did it, killing her won't bring them back to life."

A putrid taste develops inside of Yomi's mouth as the effect of Yomi's actions, fill her ears. Her heart sinks inside her chest as gloom begins to envelope her being once again.

"Everyone please calm down. Now isn't the time for us to lose it," Izumi says as she walks to Kagura and Yomi's side. "We should be figuring out a way to get out of this rather than ganging up on Yomi."

The noise of the waterfall once again breaks the grim silence within the cave. Shizuru eyes the Izumi, Kagura, and Yomi. Kensuke has his head pressed again the wall. Yomi sits silently against the wall behind her and says nothing. Kagura goes back to messing with Yomi's injuries. The speechless atmosphere goes on for several minutes as the feelings inside everyone simmer. Shizuru's emotions simmers down as time elapses, causing her to slam her fist on the ground knowing what she has to do.

"Look guys. I'm sorry that I flew off the handle like that," she says taking another seat on the ground. "I shouldn't have said the things I did, nor should I have put Kensuke on spot like that. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, we all…." Izumi starts to say.

"It's not okay," Yomi voice cuts Izumi off. "Why are you apologizing for how you feel?"

The teenagers once again fall silent as Yomi's words surprise them. Yomi moves Kagura's hand away from her and rises to her feet.

"I'm sure you've felt this way for a long time, and you are just in doing so. I am not sorry for my actions, however; I am sorry for negative reactions that they've brought upon everyone here. I have caused pain and suffering to everyone here and for this, I am willing to undergo any punishment that any of you deem fit after I have accomplished my task. If it is my body you it is yours to do whatever you want with it, or if it is my life it is your to ta…."

A thunderous slap bounces off the walls of the cave, as everyone stares wide eyed in Kagura and Yomi's direction due to Kagura's aggressive action.

"How dare you talk like that," Kagura says staring at the reddened face of her sister. "Don't you ever let me hear you speak like that again," she says pushing Yomi against the rocky wall of their domicile and giving her a stare that would chill the average person to the bone.

Yomi stands with her back against the jagged wall with her eyes facing the ground unable to look her younger sister in the eyes. Suddenly, the feel of hands pinning her hands to behind her raises Yomi's awareness. The sound of steel being unsheathed follows up Kagura's retreat away from Yomi as a the pale head of a bald male emerges from the wall to the right of Yomi's head as well as another head, with short spiky hair emerges from the left with their eyes staring in her direction. Suddenly an entity slowly rises from the ground like a plant growing in real time. As it emerges, everyone can see the its wild white hair, fiery red eyes, sagging pale flesh, and tattered white kimono which flows to the ground. Kagura trembles as she stares at the familiar entity in front of her.

"Mei?" Kagura whispers as Kensuke makes a move to cut the apparition down with the mighty Michael Revolution.

"Stop!" Yomi yells causing Kensuke to halt his attack.

Kensuke stands in position, not knowing why he halted at the girl's command. Mei places her hand on Yomi's face and gently caresses her smooth skin. Her nose gently glides over the soft skin of her captive as Mei slowly inhales the scent of Yomi's body from her soft lips down to her feet.

"What the hell is going on here," Kensuke asks inching his foot forward, still having Michael Revolution ready to attack.

Mei's body movements are similar to that of a stripper, as she moves her hands across every inch of Yomi's body she possibly could and runs her tongue over the any bit of exposed skin that is present. Everyone's eyes are mesmerized by the almost erotic moves that this specter is putting on it's captive.

"Leave her alone," Kagura shouts causing the dance to end prematurely.

Mei's devilish red eyes, focus on Kagura as if she now wanted to use her as its dancing partner. Mei's focus shifts to the pounding water at the entrance of the cave. A smile creeps on the specter's face before she and her vanish into thin air. Yomi's body slides down the wall, meeting the ground with a soft thud. Everyone's eyes focus in on her and Kagura as they are lost in what just happened. Kagura's knee smack the earth hard, as she took no effort into not injuring herself.

"What was that," Izumi asks.

Neither Yomi or Kagura answers the question, for neither one wants to fathom the fate that awaits the pact holder in the near future.

To Be Continued…

Yomi's past actions have weighed heavily on everyone in way or another. The group leaves their humble hiding spot to continue their escape from their pursuers. How will things turn out when the Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Division appear on the scene? Also, how will the others react when the first spirit beast rears its head and causes trouble amongst them?

_**Next Chapter: Soul of a Killer  
><strong>_

Thank you for reading


End file.
